Feliskia
The Glorious Feliskian Imperium, GFI Is a Independent state, Located nearby the Southern Pole, Below Laythia, and west of Spearka, Its coastline shore meets Lesser Baskay Bay, It had 5 owned islands, The Beagan Islands (See end of page), Located at the opposite side of the Southern Pole, The GFI is a non-Central Sea member of the CFS Alliance, Consisting of the GFI, Fegeland, Benine, CMC, Phospor, Opia, Algiza and Lanu. Features and Districts * It has 7 Districts, Most famously, Kerocus, which is the Imperium's Capital, Ketan, which serves as the main industrial district, and the western shores of the nation, giving it a beautiful sandy outlook into the sea. * It also has 7 Major lakes, and 8 Minor lakes, 15 in total, with most of them being located in Kerocus. * The Snowy Joedao mountains are located in the west side of the GFI, they are famous for their deep white snow, and Winter sport events are held annually there, with many worldwide athletes participating. The Government has a long history of it's democratic, materialist rule. Ethics and Religion Egalitarianism, Diplomacy, Peace and Science are promoted by the government ever since the formation of the Imperium, Religious groups count only of 0.73% of the Population, Whilst the government does not support religion in the GFI, They are permitted to practice their religion in privacy, and not in public. Science fields The government has also been working on the fields of science, most notably, the recent developments in the space industry, and it's commitment to continue the legacy of the first explorers. The GFI does not have any orbital station, (but operates communication and science satellites and probes) or Interplanetary colonies, as of 2077, 'Hope Colony' on Ike, with a goal of a population of 50,000 kerbals. Freedom The Feliskian Imperium is referred to as one of the most free nations, with freedom of speech regarded as one of the most important aspects in the nation, Economic trades are open to all nations, and the nation doesn't consider any neutral or passive nation as a enemy or rival. Climate and Terrain The north and eastern parts of Feliskia, fully exposed to Lesser Baskay Bay's storm fronts, experience more precipitation and have milder winters than the eastern and far southern parts. Areas to the east of the Joedao mountains are in a rain shadow, and have lower rain and snow totals than the west. The lowlands around Kerocus have the warmest and sunniest summers, but also cold weather and snow in wintertime. Because of Feliskia's low latitude, there are large seasonal variations in daylight. From mid summertime to late summer time, the sun never completely descends beneath the horizon in areas north of the Arctic Circle (hence Feliskia's description as the "Land of the Midnight sun"), and the rest of the country experiences up to 20 hours of daylight per day. Conversely, from early winter to mid winter the sun never rises above the horizon in the south, and daylight hours are very short in the rest of the country. Attractive and dramatic scenery and landscape are found throughout Feliskia, The east coast of north Feliskia and the coast of south Feliskia present some of the most visually impressive coastal sceneries in the world. Kerbin Keographic has listed the Feliskian fjords as one of the world's top tourist attractions.The country is also home to the natural phenomena of the Midnight sun (during summer), as well as the southern lights (Aurora Kaustralis) < Prehistory > Feliskia's coastline rose from glaciation with the end of the last glacial period about 12,000 B.C. The first immigration took place during this period as the Feliskian coast offered good conditions for sealing, fishing, and hunting. They were nomadic and by 9300 B.C they were at Kerocus. Increased ice receding from 8000 B.C. caused settlement along the entire coastline. The Stone Age consisted of the Komsa culture in the south pole and the Foelak and the Rosla culture further north. The Rosla culture took over from the Komsa culture ca. 7000 BC, which adapted to a colder climate,The oldest Kerbal skeleton ever discovered in Feliskia was found in shallow water off Ketan in 2049 and has been carbon dated to 6,600 BC, 4000 BC tribes in Ketan started using slate tools, skis, sleds and large skin boats. The first farming and thus the start of the Kerbaothic period, began ca. 4000 BC around Kerocus, with the technology coming from southern Ketan. The break-through occurred between 2900 and 2500 BC, when oats, barley, cattle, became common and spread as far north as Iroa (Outside of Feliskia). This period also saw the arrival of the Corded Ware culture, who brought new weapons, tools and a Feliskian-Arctic dialect, from which the Feliskian language developed. Bronze Age The Bronze Age started in 1800 BC and involved innovations such as plowing fields with ards, permanents farms with houses and yards, especially in the fertile areas around Iroa and Kerocus, Some yields were so high that it allowed farmers to trade furs and skins for luxury items with other cultures, About 1000 BC, speakers of the languages arrived in the north and assimilated with the indigenous population, becoming the Kian tribes According to Ante Kerman, the formation of the Kian language was completed in its southernmost area of usage (central Iroa, North Kerocus) by 500 AD. A climate shift with colder weather started about 500 BC. The forests up north, which had previously consisted of elm, lime, ash and oak, were replaced with birch, pine and spruce. The climate changes also meant that farmers started building more structures for shelter. Iron Age The Iron Age allowed for easier cultivation and thus new areas were cleared as the population grew with the increased harvests. A new social structure evolved: when offspirng mated, they would remain in the same house; such an extended family was a clan. They would offer protection from other clans; if conflicts arose, the issue would be decided at a thing, a sacred place where all freemen from the surrounding area would assemble and could determine punishments for crimes, such as paying fines in food. From the first century AD, Feliskians invented letters and created their own alphabet, Trading with other primitve civilizations also took place, largely furs and skins in exchange for luxury good. Some of the most powerful farmers became chieftains. They functioned as leaders and accepted gifts from farmers which were again used to pay soldiers, creating a hird. Thus they were able to rule an area of several settlements and tribes. The chieftains' power increased during the Migration Period between 400 and 550 as other tribes migrated northwards and local farmers wanted protection. This also resulted in the construction of simple fortifications. A plague hit southern Ketan in the 6th century, with hundreds of farms being depopulated. Most were repopulated in the 7th century, which also saw the construction of several fishing hamlets and a boom in trade of iron and soapstone across the Lesser Baskay Bay and the Greater Baskay Bay. Some chieftains were able to control most of the trade and grew in power throughout the 8th century. Civilization age From the 1040s to 1130 the civilization was at peace. In 1130 a conflict broke out on the basis of unclear laws, which allowed all the king's sons to rule jointly. For periods there could be peace, before a lesser son allied himself with a chieftain and started a new conflict. The Archdiocese of Kelades was created in 1152 and attempted to control the appointment of kings,The wars ended in 1217 with the appointment of Håkon Kerman, who introduced clear law of succession. From 1000 to 1300 the population increased from 150,000 to 400,000, resulting both in more land being cleared and the subdivision of farms. While all farmers owned their own land, by 1300 seventy percent of the land was owned by the farmers, the rest was owned by the king and the aristocracy. Golden Age The 14th century is described as Skiansa's Golden Age, (The Pre-Feliskian state), with peace and increase in trade, especially with the Beagan Islands, Throughout the High Middle Ages Opalom Kerman, (the to be named Skiansan king) established the Pre-Feliskian state of Skiansa as a sovereign state with a central administration and local representative. 'Pre-Modern history and the Collapse of Skiansa' The first oil was discovered at a small field in Iroa 1917, production only began in 1924. In 1962, the Fhillips Petroleum Lompany discovered petroleum resources at the field west of Skiansa. In 1963, the Skiansan government founded the State oil company, Statoil. Oil production did not provide net income until the early 1990s because of the large capital investment that was required to establish the country's petroleum industry. Around 2002, both the proportion and absolute number of workers in industry peaked. Since then the Skiansan government was in state of decline in overall oil production due to oil fields being dried up, as Oil was the only main income for the Skiansan state, Other reasons that caused the Skiansan state to collapse include : * Loss of control in the government. * Erosion of legitimate authority to make collective decisions. * Inability to provide public services. In 2021, Gorbachev Kerman dissolved the Central Committee of the SPCU, resigned as the party's general secretary, and dissolved all party districts in the government. Five days later, the Skiansan party indefinitely suspended all SPCU activity on Skiansan territory, effectively ending Dictatorial rule in Skiansa and dissolving the only remaining unifying force in the country. Gorbachev Kerman established a State Council of the Skiansan state 5 months later, designed to bring him and the highest officials of the remaining districts into a collective leadership, able to appoint a premier of the Skiansan state it never functioned properly, though Ivan Kerman took the post through the Committee on the Operational Management of the Skiansan Economy and the Interstate Economic Committee and tried to form a government though with rapidly reducing powers. The Skiansan state collapsed with dramatic speed in the last quarter of 2025. Between August and December, 3 districts declared their independence, By the end of September, Gorbachev Kerman no longer had the authority to influence events outside of Kerocus. He was challenged even there by Yeltsin Kerman, who had begun taking over what remained of the Skiansan government, including the Kremlin. The final round of the Skiansan state collapse began with a popular referendum on 2026, in which 90 percent of district officials voters opted for independence, it ended any realistic chance of Gorbachev Kerman keeping the Skiansan state together even on a limited scale. The leaders of the four principal states, Kerocus, Ketan, The Beagan Islands and Iroa, agreed to discuss possible alternatives to the state. On the second quarter of 2026, the leaders of Kerocus, Ketan, Iroa, and The Beagan Islands secretly met and signed the Kerlvasia Accords, which proclaimed the Skiansan state had ceased to exist and announced formation of the Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS) as a looser association to take its place. They also invited other republics to join the CIS. Gorbachev Kerman called it an unconstitutional coup. However, by this time there was no longer any reasonable doubt that, as the preamble of the Accords put it, as the subject of international law and a geopolitical reality, is ceasing its existence, with no state accepting to join the CIS, Iroa later ceded from the Commonwealth, and the states were never recognized as independent nations, The districts remained controlled by a local government formed in each, this remained as the case until 2068, Over 42 years later, when a meeting between the remaining states was proposed by Kerocus, at the meeting it proposed the Unification of the 3 states and the reformation of the government, a vote was made, Resulting in 2 - 1, with Kerocus and the Beagan Islands supporting the Unification, and Ketan opposing. Later discussions convinced the head of the Ketan district to unify the government and the districts into a sovereign state, a Unified state was declared official and it was named by the Kerocus head of state, (Now the Emperor), Kjell Kerman, as The Glorious Feliskian Imperium, GFI in short, States, Owned lands, Governmental borders, and the Constitution were declared finished on 2071. Today most states recognize the Imperium, Hereby granting it official status. Military and Space program in 2072, The Military was established, with 300,000 soldiers in service, and 1,400,000 citizens military ready, The government keeps a lot of secrecy into military vehicles developed, but has also released a couple of vehicles up for sale to other nations, A space program was established in 2073, with three main goals, Establishing orbital stations around several notable planetary bodies, Colonizing Ike, and Sending payloads by other nations to space, Currently owned vehicles and weapons are the UL-14, UL-15, UL-16, The UV Tank series, a collection of Several ICBMs, and a mega 3,800 ton rocket able to lift up to 500 tons to LKO. Avalonian - Feliskian war Shortly after the formation of the nation in 2071, 2 years later, The Avalonian Government claimed the Beagan Islands, and declared war on Feliskia, Thousands of troops and vehicles were dispatched to the straits, The Conflict lasted 3 years, after the CMC rollout, The military was considering landfall on the islands, until the Avalonian government offered to provide the GDP of the islands, totalling 15 Million Funds, to the Feliskian Government, This had many discussions abroad the CFS members fighting alongside Feliskia, Until it was decided to accept the offer and to cease arms and sign a peace treaty, Ending the 3 year long war. Category:Nations